Soul Eater Chronicles: Broken Resonance
by Juno Valesti
Summary: Broken Resonance" is the sequel to the 1st Book, "Return of the Witch"...After the third Chapter... this story branches off with the "Weapons of Fate", "Dark Path of the Stars" and "Twilight of the Gods"... please read and enjoy...:
1. Cool Steamy Hot! Night: Uninvited Guest?

Soul Eater Chronicles: Broken Resonance Episode 1: Cool Steamy Hot! Night: An Uninvited Guest?

* * *

Nightfall—it's already been a few hours since the Shinigami's faithful announcement. Shibusen has closed up for the night and the students have all gone home. The cool summer breeze swept across the desert and entered Death City. The Sniggering Moon has risen and illuminates the city with its pale glow.

It was a cool, peaceful night. A perfect night to be up and about which is exactly the case for Soul and Maka's unwanted guest, Blair the cat. After a busy night's work at the Chuppa-cabras night club, Blair happily makes her way towards her new home in the woods. Due to the chaos released by Asura, Maka and Soul have rarely gone home. By the time they did, the tension was always through the roof. So, being the ever thoughtful person, Blair decided to move out for a bit and let things cool down. She relocated her pumpkin house somewhere closer to Death City. However, she placed her home a distance away to hide it from any curious onlookers.

"It's such a beautiful night, nyahhh," she walked across the sands in her cat form, followed by a floating grocery bag. It wasn't long before reaching her home, she noticed that the lights were on inside.

"Did I forget to turn off the lights?" she transformed into her human form and tried the door. It was still locked. She sighed with relief. The locked door means that no one has broken in.

"Pumpumkin-Pumkin," she chanted and this unlocked the door. She made her way inside and was about set the groceries on the table when a small black pot caught her eye. It was steaming on her stove. She took a peek and a mouthwatering aroma filled her senses.

"Chicken?" examining the contents with a ladle, she discovered it to be a well-made chicken hotpot. She tasted the soup—heavenly! She took several sips again just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Afterwards, she looked around for the cook. She feared nothing since; after all, someone who's good enough to make such a delicacy can't be that bad.

So as not to alert the intruder of her presence, she transformed back into cat form. Since her bedroom was empty, she stuck her head into the bathroom to check. The sound of splashing, bubbles and the sight of steam were clear indications of someone using the bathtub. She entered and tried to peer through the steam barrier.

* * *

"It's rude to peep at others," a voice said.

"Who are you, nyahhh?" she said and turned back into human form. The steam cleared a bit and revealed a red-haired young girl, who was lounging around in the tub.

"You've forgotten who I am?" the stranger gave her a seductive look.

"I guess. Who are you? How did you get in here?" she asked politely. Without any warning, the beautiful stranger stood up and showed herself in full splendor. Her body was still dripping with warm soapy water. The smooth silk-like soft skin, proportional body parts, and slender built made the cat blush with envy.

"Can you hand me a towel?" she turned on the shower to rinse herself. Without thinking, the cat complied and handed her own personal towel to the stranger. The latter thanked the former.

"Who are you?" repeated the cat. Her unwelcomed guest ignored her and continued to the bedroom. There, she sat on the bed and beckoned her to come closer. She felt uneasy about the whole thing, but complied anyway.

"Turn into a cat for me, why don't cha?" the person said and she does so. Afterwards, she was motioned to the person's lap. She doesn't know why she's so amenable, but readily complies.

"My, how much you've grown," the stranger said, scratching the cat's ears. Her constant stroking and her knowledge of the feline's sweet spots sparked a very old memory.

_

* * *

In that memory was a much younger version of Blair the cat. She was perched on the lap of a child, whose face she couldn't see. During that time, she didn't have her hat yet so she looked more like an ordinary kitten. She looked so very happy, yet the child was weeping. Around them was the pumpkin house. It was trashed, everything was tossed around. The girl kept weeping, while young Blair could only look at her with empathic eyes. Something terrible must have happened._

* * *

"Who was that person?" For some reason, Blair could stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. She didn't know she even had a memory like that, yet it struck her heart like a knife. Before she realized, she had transformed back into her human form. Meanwhile, her guest was already dressed in black Halloween-themed pajamas.

"I'm surprised you still have a memory of that day," she remarked. Blair followed her to the kitchen where they enjoyed the chicken hotpot. With tasty food in her mouth, she didn't mind that the other person was dressed in such a manner or the fact that this person hadn't introduced herself yet.

"Are you going to stay here? There's only one bed, you know," mumbled the cat.

"That's okay," she paused to swallow her food, "We'll be sleeping together." At that instant, Blair the cat almost choked.

"I'll be gentle. I promise," she whispered, and winked.

"EXCUSE ME!?!"

* * *

Back at Death City, in Shibusen, Crona sits alone in her quarters. Dressed in dark-colored jammies, she sits cross-legged on her bed. With the moon at her back, she sees nothing before her but her very own shadow.

"Where are you?"

* * *

Author's Notes: To my valued readers, I would like to thank you all for being with me up to this point. With "Broken Resonance" I'll try to better myself and further improve the story. However, unlike my previous work, I'll try to focus more on the relationships of the characters. This is uncharted territory. So please, bear with me. Thank you for your time.


	2. Global Warming: The Desert Heat?

Episode 2: Global Warming: The Desert Heat?

* * *

Monday morning—the sun soars above the sky. No longer the Laughing Sun of yesterday, the Panting Sun of today mercilessly bakes the land with intense heat. The overwhelming temperature affected even the most stalwart of fortitude.

"It's too damn hot to be waiting around here!" Soul complained. He and his partner, Maka, were waiting atop the stairs in front of the school.

"What's taking her so long?" Maka's patience was being stretched over its limits. From early in the morning, they've been waiting for their new classmate to arrive. It's been four hours since they've stood guard and the sun wasn't showing any pity. So Soul retreated to the shade, leaving Maka by herself. Of course, the situation was far too serious to be ignored by the other meisters.

"Damn! What's taking her so long!? The Great One can't wait forever!" Black Star was also losing it. Similarly to Maka, he stood alone but on one of the protruding spires. Tsubaki remained rested in the shade far behind him.

"Where the hell is she!?!" he screamed to the heavens.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, their target was still asleep. A few miles away, safely hidden between some towering rock formations was the pumpkin house. Inside, the temperature was much cooler. It was for this reason that sleeping was much more enjoyable. However, this didn't excuse the sleeping witch, Blair de Valesti, from missing school nor did it justify the rude awakening that's about to happen.

"Is it morning, already?" Blair the cat was still lying comfortably in bed. The clock at her bedside read, "9:32" Still exhausted from last night, she buried herself under the covers, hoping to extend her sleep. Something felt odd. She looked under and found someone's left arm wrapped around her abdomen. She tried to get it off, but succeeded in inviting the other arm in for a snuggling embrace. A frightening realization came upon her when a pair of soft things pressed against her back. Were they spooning now!?

"Let's stay like this a little while, okay?" a seductive whisper to her ear.

Almost immediately, Blair turns into a cat and frees herself. She leaps off the bed and transforms back. "P-Please! Now's not the time for that!?" she gasped, turning away from the barely descent person. The covers were cast aside and revealed the witch to be missing her pants, all-the-while having her shirt unbuttoned.

"Ah, relax. Can't a girl have a little fun, once in a while?" she gets up and briefly fixes her hair. "Pumpumkin-Pumkin!" chants her feline companion. In effect, the drawers and cabinets in the room open up and released a cavalcade of designer dresses, gowns, casual wear, undergarments and even an assortment of lingerie.

"What's all this?" she asked, inspecting the clothing.

"If my Okami-sama is going out, she'd best be sporting some proper attire," smiled the cat. After a night's rest, and some hours of reflecting, she had finally accepted the person as her long-lost owner. The term "Okami" means a variety of things that range from mistress to emperor.

"Okami-sama? My, my, you sure are trustworthy. How do you know I'm that person?"

"Because, as a cat, I have never forgotten your scent. Besides, I didn't forget the person who I named myself after," she answers. Her Okami seemed to be satisfied with that and bids her to prepare breakfast. But before leaving, Blair gives her a warm hug. It has been a very long time and she couldn't think of anything better to express herself.

"You never change, do you?" she reciprocates the hug.

"Look who's talking," she smiles. The two end up in a chorus of laughter, the conclusion of a great divide. An old relationship is rekindled.

* * *

In the meantime, elsewhere, Kid and the Thompson Sisters climb the stairs leading towards the school.

"What is the deal with this heat?" even under a large umbrella, Liz wasn't spared. She and Patti held separate identical black umbrellas and walked two paces from Kid.

"Hey, Kid. What do we do about _that_ girl?" asked Patti.

"What can we do? She's a student now. We'll just have to deal with her until she makes a mistake," Kid wasn't affected by the heat. This was due to his Shinigami Skin. Anyway, upon reaching the top, the trio was surprised to find nothing but carnage.

"W-what happened here?" Liz blurted out. Before them, Soul and Maka were lying lifeless at the entrance. As they went to investigate, Black Star fell from above and struck the ground. He, too, was out cold.

"Black Star!" screamed Tsubaki from several stories up. She jumped down to check on her partner.

"Impossible! How could she do all this?" Kid couldn't imagine how the witch succeeded in doing such a thing right in front of the school.

"What was he thinking?" Tsubaki sighed. Unbeknownst to the trio, Blair wasn't responsible for this, for the culprit was an invisible enemy. Tsubaki explains:

_

* * *

Half-an-hour ago, Maka and Black Star waited patiently for Blair to arrive. Maka stood at the stairs and watched the town below for any signs of their target, while Black Star was at the tip of one of the spires. They waited and waited. Unfortunately, their bodies couldn't wait any longer. Maka suddenly collapsed._

_"Hey, wake up!" Soul rushed to her side and tried to revive her._

_"Haha! The sun is no place for the weak!" Black Star shouted. Soul dragged Maka back under the shade, at the entrance._

"_Um, Black Star, your skin's turning red. Maybe you should stay here in the shade as well." _

_"Huh?" he checked himself and found this to be true. "This is just because I'm growing more powerful! Yahoo! I'm Red Star!!!" he declared to the heavens. In response, the heavens sent a gentle gust of wind that grazed his skin._

_ "No, I think it's just sunburn," Tsubaki sighed as Black Star realized the painful truth and couldn't help but scream in pain._

_"What the hell!!" he tried to cover himself with his hands but ended up inducing more pain with every touch._

_"Don't worry! I'll go get some lotion," she rushed away._

_"No, I don't need lotion," he thought to himself. The Panting Sun above seemed to be laughing._

_"Is this your way of testing the Great One!?!" he shouted._

_"Nice try, but I won't be defeated like this!" he looked defiantly at the sun. He stared and he stared. The end result was a very strange smell. It was either popcorns popping or an egg was being fried. Either way, Black Star's brain was being scrambled. The effect left him dizzy. So he fell, and thus explains the current situation._

"I see," Kid stared at them in disbelief. A large sweat drop formed on his head.

* * *

Anyway, the person whom this was all meant for arrived about an hour later. Accompanying her was Blair in cat form.

"How did you become a student? And why do I have to come with you, nyahh?"

"First of all, the Shinigami said so. Secondly, a true witch needs a familiar."

"I'm not sure I understand all of this. But if you're really hiding from the witches, then why are you wearing my clothes?"

Her Okami blushed, "that's probably because most of those _things_ are rate R."

"What do you mean? You'd look way cuter in them."

"I don't want to attract any unwanted attention," she said as they entered the school. Like a thorn amongst roses, the students immediately noticed the odd one out. From her pointed hat to her uniquely designed witch outfit, nothing about her was unnoticeable.

"Right," the cat sighed.


	3. Parting Ways

Episode 3: Parting Ways

* * *

"Okay," Professor Stein was saddened, "since the school prohibited me from continuing with my dissections class, we'll just have to make due with these books," he wheels in a cart full of books. They were all about dissection and the anatomy of mammals, birds, and reptilians.

They were two hours into their class when the door opened. Dressed in an obvious witch's outfit and followed by a black cat, Blair came in and surprised everyone. Stein cranked up the giant screw on his head, "hmmm, it looks like we've got more latecomers."

"Please take a seat over there," he pointed over to an empty seat.

"Professor!" four students reacted. Due to the new school year, they were rearranged. Maka and Soul protested since they were seated behind the empty seat. Black Star and Tsubaki objected since they were in front of the empty seat. Kid was shocked, but didn't utter a word even though Blair was going to be seated right next to him. Liz was too surprised to speak, while Patti simply laughed. Most probably, she realized the irony of it all.

"Perfect," Blair smiled.

Stein notices the black cat, "Um, normally, we don't allow animals in here. Not unless they're for dissection purposes," he grinned, quite wickedly. The cat was frightened, but before she could say anything, her Okami picked her up and apologized to Stein.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't leave my cat at home. She gets lonely, you see, and I wouldn't want that to happen," she bowed. "Act normal," she whispered to Blair. This was relatively easy to do, given that her Okami was wearing her hat and outfit. And that she looked like any other normal black cat now. Stein tightened the bolt on his head as he looked at the cat. He knew that Blair had concealed her soul with Soul Protect, however what about the cat? Was she another witch as well? Soul Perception yielded nothing. Nevertheless, he still kept an observant eye on them.

"Okay then, you may take your seat," he began distributing the books.

Blair proceeded to her seat. "Whoa, what happened to you guys?" she asked, seeing as how Maka and Black Star were both red all over. The reaction was nothing but angry stares.

"Maka," Soul whispered.

"I know. What's _that_ cat doing here?" Living with her a number of months, it was only normal that they recognized their former feline occupant.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front, Black Star kept turning his head to the back. Even though Tsubaki advised against it, he couldn't help feel that something was about to happen behind him. Unfortunately for him, he felt wrong!

"Is there something wrong with your neck?" Stein was suddenly face-to-face with him.

"Crap…" were Black Star's words before he found himself standing before the entire class in his underwear. The sunburns were apparent on his face and arms. For reasons known only to himself, Stein switched from Taxonomy to Human Anatomy.

"To help you further with your combat abilities, I would like to teach all of you several points that are susceptible to cutting and blunt attacks," he said and pulled out a black marker.

"I don't think I like where this is going," Black Star was getting nervous.

"Let's start with the basics," he placed a large X on Black Star's cheeks. The result was pain! As a typical human defense mechanism, the "Great naked One" quickly cupped his cheeks to protect them. The result was even more pain!

* * *

Meanwhile, as their classmate was being tortured before them, the students focused on their newest addition. The fact that she wore a witch's outfit to school showed her to be bold, reckless, or stupid. Any of the younger, trigger-happy students, would've mistaken her for a witch and attacked. Of course, unbeknownst to them, that would have been futile if not fatal. Be that as it may, the majority of the males were impressed. Soul would occasionally hear some of the guys speaking of how they'd be happy to meet a witch like that any day.

"Idiots," he thought. Yet, some of those guys included veteran fighters like, Kilik, Ox, Harvar, and Hiro. Although, how Hiro got into that class was a mystery.

"Man, this is getting dangerous," Liz thought. She was most worried since Kid and Patti were seated closest to the enemy and still they managed to act as if nothing was wrong. Patti was busy cracking the mysteries of science and the universe while Kid was reading a book.

"Wait a minute!" the book was about chiropterans or better known as bats. "Ha! That's Kid for you, always reading up before taking on something." Liz was finally able to put her fears to rest.

In the meantime, Blair de Valesti or better known as Blair the witch wrote diligently on her notebook, while her cat slept soundly on her lap. Blair listened and recorded each and every word spoken by the people around her. With their souls sending out wavelengths at different frequencies, she was able to get a good idea of what their souls were like. It appears that it wasn't only Kid who was doing his researching.

* * *

At a quarter past eleven, Stein decided to dismiss the class early. However, he made all the latecomers stay for a little while. These were Maka, Soul, Blair, Death the Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black Star who put his clothes back on.

"It seems to me that there are some lingering feelings between you guys," Stein spoke, eyeing them from behind his desk.

"I'm sorry Stein-sensei, but we can never accept someone who used kidnapping and trickery to get into Shibusen. She's planning something, I know it," Maka tightened her fists as she thought of this.

"Maka!" Stein raised his voice a little, "I think someone else needs your attention. I didn't see Crona anywhere, did you?" The mere mention of Crona snapped Maka out of her furious state.

"C-Crona?" she could hardly say that word. For the past few days, she was so concentrated on Blair that she neglected her best friend. The last time they talked was only at the infirmary. After that, it was like she disappeared. This was most likely because she forgot about her! And a thing like that can be pretty devastating to someone who has been treated like dirt for most of their lives. She was probably sulking in a dark corner somewhere.

"I-I have to find her!" she blurted out upon realizing. Stein gestured her to the door. It was his permission, so she darted out of the room.

"Hey wait-" The door slammed close before Soul could say anything else. He sighed, "It's so like that idiot to go rushing into things." It couldn't be helped. As her weapon, he had to tag along. He chased after Maka even without the professor's permission.

* * *

In any case, the focus shifted back to those who were left behind. Stein gave out a heavy sigh. He reclined back to the comfort of his chair. Lighting a stick of his favorite brand, he blew a cloud of smoke into the air. When did things get so out of hand? He closed his eyes to think. When Asura was defeated, he thought that life would get a little easier. Why, he even considered a little vacation time in Hokkaido or at least in the Bahamas. Maybe he would've asked Marie to join him. It would have been nice. Sadly, he was wrong. Now, with the knowledge that the witches were plotting a major comeback, the lines of worry on his face grew ever deeper. It seems that it'll be quite some time before that dream would turn into reality.

"Professor Stein?" Tsubaki called out, meekly. The professor seemed out of it. He didn't reply and he appeared to be asleep. So they assumed it was okay to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" his voice thundered across the room.

"Oh come on! Do you expect us to just sit here?" Black Star complained.

"Yes. But if you're getting bored, why don't you have a test battle with the witch?"

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Alright!" Black Star was beside himself. He couldn't wish for a better opportunity. Tsubaki knew full well how this was going to end. She looked at Blair, who didn't appear to be affected at all.

"Did you hear that?" purred her cat.

"Yeah, let's go for a walk, shall we?" she got up, stretched her arms a bit, and led the way to the combat zone. Blair the cat, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Stein followed closely. Only Kid and his partners were left behind.

"Hey, Kid. Aren't we going with them?" asked Liz, seeing as how Kid was still reading.

"Let's go watch!" cheered Patti. Kid set down the book and said, "You go on ahead, I'm just going to check something out." It looks like the great detective got a lead. The Thompson Sisters could do nothing about it if not to wish him luck.

* * *

At a quarter before noon, a showdown was about to take place. Right in front of the school, Black Star "the Boy who Surpassed God" will be facing the newcomer, Blair de Valesti in a test battle organized and witness by Professor Franken Stein.

Two floors below, Maka and Soul traveled through the network of tunnels within Shibusen. Both were rushing towards the sleeping quarters of the ever enigmatic Crona.

Elsewhere, Kid soars across the blue cerulean skies on his skateboard and heads towards an unknown destination.

* * *

Author's Notes: To my beloved readers, I am going to try something new. You'll have to wait a little longer with each chapter. But my next post will be a tri-saga. Branching out from this chapter will be three separate chapters that will feature: "Dark Path of the Stars" with Black Star, and Tsubaki; "Weapons of Fate" with Soul, Maka, and Crona; and "Twilight of the Gods" with Liz, Patti, and Death the Kid. As always, thank you all for your patronage. Please don't forget to tell your friends about Soul Eater Chronicles. Thanks again!


End file.
